


Conforming To Conventions Or Rumours And Reason

by Joxie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 16:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5877778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is all reason and throws Jared’s heart away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conforming To Conventions Or Rumours And Reason

Because I liked you better  
Then suit’s a man to say,  
It irked you, and I promised  
To throw the thought away.

To put the world between us  
We parted, stiff and dry;  
‘Goodbye,’ said you, ‘forget me.’  
‘I will, no fear’, said I.

 

By AE Housman

 

It’s something we’ve played up to and now must play down. 

Don’t touch me you mustn’t touch me the rumours are rife fanned by our actions. So don’t hug me they might catch some feeling in my eyes, my stance, the speed of my breath. Don’t try to kiss me one day I may weaken devour your mouth and steal your breath away.

Think of our girlfriends of broken hearts and promises. Think of our careers crumbling to dust carried on the wind. We can weather the pain and conceal the hurt. We can survive the death of our dreams and a love that must be stillborn.

So no more soulful longing looks no more playful teasing. Don’t rest your arm across my shoulders and snuggle to my side. We’ll stop the subtext ruin their belief and maybe the rumours will cease that we kiss, fuck and love through every season.

Don’t cry I’m doing this for us it’ll be for the best you’ll see season’s end this will just be a memory, something you’ll shake your head at and sigh. Until then you’ll endure as will I.

THE END


End file.
